Varro Lyriq
Full Name: '''Ser Varro Varran Lyriq '''Age: 31 Alias: '"The Dancing Knight" '''Other Titles: '"The Bladesinger", "Singer of the Song of Steel" '''Culture: '''Braavos '''Allegiances: '''House Heimdell '''Martial Status: '''Unmarried '''Heir: '''None, at least no children he is currently aware of. '''Player: '''Dallas Appearance and Character Varro believes swordplay is an art form, and like any aspiring artist seeks to perfect his craft with grace and panache. He hopes in doing so his skills will be known and recognised in even the farthest reaches of the world. He possesses a strong friendship with Raaf and Albrecht and boasts a boyish, playful and near whimsical outlook on life, making him difficult to truly offend. Hailing from Essos, of Braavosi heritage, Varro has the typical olive coloured skin and hazel eyes with well kept black hair upon both head and face. He wears loose fitting and affluent traveler's clothes, akin to that of a Swashbuckler. Varro is trained as a Water Dancer, a style of fighting and philosophy that encourages a sense of flow and rhythm to battle the hardship of life. History '''From Servant to Sellsword The one known as Varro Varan Lyriq has spent most of his life, living in adversity. Being of Essos he was born in Braavos to a humble home, indentured to a greater House. The young Varro desired to see the world and become a great hero as spoken of in bard's tales, showing promise as a bladesman when he could steal opportunities to practice. Yet it seemed unlikely he could ever leave the servitude of the House. His savior came in the form of an Uncle, Zakhar, who had found himself amongst the ranks of a company of traveling sellswords. Determined to see their son free to live his own life Varro's mother and father gave much of what they possessed to see their son joined with the mercenaries. Like a thief in the night Varro was whisked away with his Uncle and the sellswords, swearing to return when his skill and prowess with the Braavosi blade was renowned all across the world. It become apparent quite quickly that the life of a sellsword possessed very little grandeur, in some aspects it was quite the opposite of the grand adventures one would hear about. Whilst amongst the mercenaries, known as the Brotherhood of the Rivers, Varro befriended a fellow Braavosi named Quinlan Deltherys, something of an anomaly amongst the mercenaries, who had trained in the style of fighting which greatly astonished and intrigued the young boy. Thus began his journey as what would become known as a Water Dancer. So Varro spent his young life living life by the sword and through the guidance of Quinlan held to a code of honour. Eventually the Brotherhood of the Rivers found themselves in Gulltown and it was there that Varro's life changed most drastically and for the better. Whilst in Old Town Varro met and befriended two boys, Raaf and Albrecht who were indentured to the same company of sellswords to pay off a debt. A bond was forged between the three and they became as brothers, protecting each other and providing to the others something they seemed to lack. Recognising a similar desire in the two to make more of themselves then what their lives dictated Varro chose to stand beside them no matter what. So when Raaf killed a member of the mercenaries to prevent the rape of a peasant girl he fled with Raaf and Albrecht to the Reach without a moments hesitation. Their time in the Reach was fraught with struggle and danger, Varro always keenly aware of any pursuit from the Brotherhood of the Rivers, until the trio found themselves in the Westerlands where Raaf began his ascension from peasantry and Varro steadfast in his decision to stand beside his friends and brothers-in-arms. It was under the Banners of Lord Fitzroy that Varro first encountered the Ironborn and Caylus, also known as the Irontide. One night Raaf would leave Varro and Albrecht and although initially hurt by the sudden abandonment Varro eventually came to understand the need to sometimes bear sole responsibility of one's fate, so Albrecht and Varro stayed in the Westerlands and waited. Confident Raaf would return. From Sellsword to Sworn Sword Sure enough Raaf did return, no less than a Lord of a House in the North and betrothed to Lady Josephine Lannister. Hope to one day achieve his goals and forge a fate by his own hand was renewed within Varro upon seeing Raaf rise to his new position. Mostly as a formality Varro officially swore his services to the now Lord Raaf Heimdell and presided in the North in Castle Barrowholm. The years spent in the North under the Banners of House Cairn were difficult for Varro. Not because of the harsh conditions or untamed surroundings but because there was little he could do for his dear friend as Raaf and Josephine's relationship degraded. During this time Varro and Albrecht did what they could to manage the lands, though Varro felt as if Albrecht performed the better. The House seemed upon the brink of dissolution until their first born Cora became deathly ill. Husband and Wife united and after an arrangement with the Lannisters, House Heimdell relocated to Acorn Hall in the Riverlands. Recent Events Varro was present and involved in the Battle for Hag's Mire against the Blacktyde forces, attacking Victarion in the hopes of either slaying or disabling the Blacktyde warrior. An almost friendly rivalry has grown between Varro and Grit of House Blacktyde, when neither would yield during a sparring contest, forcing others to intervene and put an end to the martial contest before a conclusive victor was determined. December 2015/January 2016: Whilst at the Festival of Eyes Varro assisted others against a horde of the risen dead, animated by Orion Pellinore who was possessed by Iceheart, a corrupted Child of the Forest. During a strange journey into Orion's dreams to free him from Iceheart's influence Varro's physical body succumbed to a mysterious malady. His consciousness remained within the dream however after a near death vision. Within the dream Varro and the others confronted Iceheart and his matron, a powerful magical being known as the White Lady. Iona, a Red Priestess, banished the White Lady with the power of R'hllor before she could sway Varro and Grit further under her considerable power. Though the others returned to the physical world, Varro remained, for a time, within a void of transition between the material and dream worlds. Physically Varro was pronounced dead, the cause believed to be either the Tears of Lys or the Strangler, both potent poisons. Though in truth he merely clung desperately to the last threads of his life in a state of unconsciousness. Lord Raaf Heimdell offered a monetary reward for any insight into the apparent murder ad then Varro's body was taken back to Falcons Rise. A funeral ceremony was held, with most of the major Houses invited. Into the late hours of the very next day Varro miraculously awoke, disorientated and confused, remembering only the events within Orion Pellinore's dream and having no knowledge of his 'death'. He stumbled through the barrow of House Heimdell and discovered a secret passage that led to the bedroom of Raaf and Josephine. Whilst trying to sneakily traipse through the fireplace his trousers caught fire and abruptly awoke the Lord and Lady. Raaf immediately attacked Varro believing him to be a Demon and the ensuing chaos roused the rest of the Household. Desperately evading Raaf and Josephine's guards Varro desperately espoused his mortality until Nymeria Gaunt disabled him. Varro was taken to the dungeons. Convinced Varro was a demon Josephine demanded he be burned at the stake immediately. Thankfully Raaf believed otherwise. Instead Ragnar, a Septon educated in demonology, was summoned to perform a ritual of exorcism. Varro initially struggled but was eventually branded with the Star of the 7 upon his chest. Before passing out Varro called for a Trial of the Seven, a special trial by combat pitting 7 willing combatants against warriors chosen by the Church of the 7 to decide the state of Varro's soul. The Heimdell House was thrown into disarray but eventually Varro recovered and was given some the freedom to prepare. January 2016: Ever since his experience within Orion Pellinore's dream, Varro himself has been suffering from nightmares of his own. Whilst also seeking warriors over Westeros to fight by his side in the Trial, Varro is preparing for an oncoming War against King Hoare and the Ironborn. Currently those whom have agreed to fight alongside Varro in the Trial of the 7 are: Raaf Heimdell, Caylus and Arron Blacktyde, Grit of House Blacktyde and Samuel and Kader Cairn of House Cairn. Raaf and Varro met with Caylus who sparred with the Braavosi and performed a Drowning ritual on him to determine Varro's nature for himself before promising aid in the Trial. The Trial of the 7 was a most heated contest, with those siding with Varro receiving many injuries and wounds and pushing themselves to the point of exhaustion. Those chosen to fight for the Church of the 7 were; Ser Vickery Lannister (Lady Josephine's Champion), Lord Vance Bracken, Ser Manning, Olaf Cod the Godless (Formerly a Drowned Man), Lady Agnes, Ser Bjorn Blanetree and an archer known only as The Warrior's Bow. Arron Blacktyde was maimed when Lord Vance Bracken cut his leg off. However, despite the wounds, fatigue, and some attempts by a devout follower of the 7 at cheating to sway the fight; Varro, Raaf, Grit, Caylus, Kader, Samuel and Arron proved the victors after Ser Vickery Lannister, Josephine's champion yielded. In the end Ser Manning was defeated by Kader Cairn, Lady Agnes defeated by Lord Samuel Cairn, both Olaf Cod and Vance Bracken were killed by Arron Blacktyde and The Warrior's Bow was killed by Lord Raaf Heimdell, leaving only Ser Vickery and Ser Bjorn. After the combat ended the adjudicators; Raaf Heimdell, Ellaria Sanguineous and Rylo Drallion judged Varro innocent and not a Demon in the eyes of all Gods and thus demanded an end to the vehemence and fighting. Afterwards Varro swore his service to the 7 and Raaf knighted him Ser Varro Varran Lyriq. February 2016: Alas there would be no peace for Varro even after the outcome of the Trial and the Queens decree, for it was apparent that Josephine still hated him and others still would look upon him with disgust and trepidation. During the great feast, after the wedding of Cedric Heimdell and Ellia Tully, Horus, Arron and Caylus Blacktyde confronted the Braavosi in a most terse conversation that ended in a not so ambiguous threat, as they had quite strongly taken exception to Varro's decision to swear to the 7. Unfortunately for Varro the night was not over for him. Shortly after the confrontation with the Blacktyde whilst Varro was merely appraising a map of Westeros he found himself the subject of lady Josephine's considerable ire and the Heimdell Matriarch unleashed a most scatching tirade at the Water Dancer, questioning his value and loyalty to the Househole and insulting him for his lowly origins and status. Despite himself Varro cracked under the pressure of all the recent events and responded to the Lady in kind, sharing his own heated words with her. The argument escalated to a point where Josephine summoned her guards to arrest Varro. Albrecht Gaunt summoned some of his men to prevent that occurrence whilst Caylus summoned forth some of his Drowned Men and Tor Pellinore summoned a retinue of his own guards to aid the Tully guardsmen. Raaf ordered Josephine to return to Falcons Rise and hoped to placate Lord Elrond Tully. However in reality Josephine retrieved their children and fled to Casterly Rock and Varro realised the depth of the consequences of his foolish actions. Repentant over his confrontation with Lady Josephine, and wanting to help close the rift between Lord and Lady, Varro communicated with Lady Josephine via raven, expressing his deepest and most sincere apologies. As things calmed down after Cedric's wedding Varro, who had been having trouble sleeping because of troublesome dreams, drank a vial of liquid acquired from the Greenmen and once more found himself within a dream scape where upon he confronted the White Lady, resisting her influence and expelling the taint from his system with the help of the dream potion. Upon waking Varro realised he had been unconscious for a week. War was brewing in the Reach as the forces of the Ironborn attacked Old Town and captured countless salves so many of the Houses called upon allies and Banner Lords to muster together. Varro was present as the many forces prepared and planned in High Garden to take back the Arbor from the defending Ironborn. The Heimdell forces remained with those of the Reach whilst a good portion of the others left to besiege the Iron Islands themselves in a bid to draw out King Hoare. Despite being outnumbered Lord Albrecht Gaunt devised a masterly plan, predicting an ambush, and planned for a counter-attack to slow down the Ironborn forces as siege equipment and ground forces landed upon the beach. It was discovered that the captured Old Town slaves had been disguised as Ironborn Raiders and many were slain by the ground forces'attack before the realisation set in. Albrecht proved correct as a host of Ironborn ships, commanded by King Hoar himself flanked the assembled Reach and Heimdell flotilla. King Hoar attacked the Heimdell flagship and as their armies clashed the Ironborn leader, with a personal bodyguard Greson, challenged Raaf And Albrecht. Varro initially aided a score of Heimdell archers against some Ironborn Scouts but when he realised the battle that awaited his dear friends he wasted no time in coming to their aid. Despite having the advantage of numbers the battle seemed in favour of the prodigious Ironborn King and his bodyguard. Lord Albrecht Gaunt was significantly wounded and may have fallen before Greyson if not for a well aimed and timely sword thrust to the throat by Varro wherein Lord Gaunt returned to commanding what remained of the army. Combined Varro and Raaf inflicted many wounds upon King Hoar who realised he would eventually fall beneath the assault of the two. So with a final act of defiance and contempt the Ironborn King killed Raaf's horse, Sleet, crushing the Heimdell Lord beneath it. As Varro came to the aid of his friend and Lord, King Hoar left the battle to rejoin his own forces, wounded but still alive. Though the Arbor was reclaimed from the Ironborn both the Reach and Heimdell forces had suffered many losses and those on the island were now stranded as their transport Cogs had been destroyed. They were rescued by the timely arrival of House ???. With a lull in the war against the Ironborn, Lady Josephine finally returned to Falcons Rise and hosted a banquet. During the evening it was revealed that Lord Raaf had hired assassins to kill Lady Josephine, only to eventually call of the hit. As everyone watched Lady Josephine offered a dagger to Raaf, telling him to lay the killing blow himself if he so truly desired. What the others didn't realise is that had Lord Raaf gone for the dagger Varro had been ready to interject on Josephine's behalf and if need be fight his dear friend and liege in order to save the man from himself. As it was Raaf was unable to bring himself to do the act and begged for forgiveness from everyone. What should have been a celebration of the reconciliation between Lord and lady was not so for Varro as he was overcome with both grief and shame toward Lord Raaf and not only verbally berated his dearest childhood friend and Lord but struck him across the face with his backhand. Then with tears welling in his eyes the Braavosi Knight took his leave. Despite these actions Raaf held no ill will to Varro and things seemed to return to a state of normalcy. Eventually House Heimdell and House Gaunt were called upon to aid in the siege and assault of a Tyroshi Merchant settlement within the lands of House Brune. Despite the foreigners use of innovative weapons of war, explosive hidden within the fields surrounding their town the invading forces eventually overwhelmed them and claimed the town. During the battle Varro had found himself clashing blades with a fellow Braavosi who after one failed strike recognised Varro by name and fled the duel, instead detonating a bomb and destroying the city walls. After the battle Lord Raaf reewarded Varro for his years of dutiful service and friendship by giving him liege ship over lands that the Braavosi renamed Tides Watch where he would rule from his seat of Swansong Keep as a Banner Lord. Varro seemed unprepared for the new responsibilities of organising the lands. There was little time to rejoice and recover as Heimdell and Gaunt were once more called into battle, helping to defend Seaguard from the invading Ironborn forces, led once more by King Hoar. The invaders were well equipped, well organised and emboldened by the presence of their King and caused heavy casualties to the defenders. King Hoar and Raaf were locked in heated one-on-one combat, with the patriarch of House Heimdell dealing a mortal blow and killing the Ironborn King. With his dying moments, Hoar grappled Raaf and together they fell from Seagard's wall and into the sea below. If not for the timely arrival of Maester Jorgen's bear Raaf would have surely drowned. Varro had been unable to come to the aid of his Lord as he had doggedly pursued an Ironborn General who, after only managing to land a blow on the Water Dancer through sheer desperation, seemed unwilling to meet Varro one-on-one. With the death of their King the Ironborn eventually retreated and the defenders won the day, albeit a Pyrrhic victory. Not long after the Battle of Seaguard came to an end Varro began to feel the ebb and flow of the White Lady's insidious influence attempting to once more return, coincidentally rising with the rumours of nefarious activity north of the Wall. Two stunning revelations had Varro questioning his purpose and fate within the world. He discovered his friend, and rival, Grit of House Blacktyde had succumb to the White Lady and turned to a deadly White Walker, a fate the Water Dancer may very well share, as well as the fact that Lord and Lady Heimdell's differences may very well prove irreconcilable since Raaf was bedding with the Queen. A fact that was made all the more poignant when Lady Josephine drank poison in a bid to kill herself from the sorrow of losing Lord Raaf's affection and her place within the House. Despite his misgivings and concerns towards his own well being Varro answered Lord Raaf's call to chase down Richard, Lady Josephine's ever loyal personal guard, who had run away with the Lady's body after she killed herself. Raaf, Varro and a small portion of their forces, aided by Jorgen, cornered Richard and his men in a clearing in the mountains where Josephine miraculously awoke, confused and frightened. Despite the Lady's protests Raaf ordered Richard and his men arrested, wherein Richard challenged Raaf to a duel. Richard fought ferociously but Raaf won out. Once more fallen into melancholy Varro watched Raaf's descent into alcoholism, refusing to acknowledge Lady Josephine's revival and questioning what had happened to the man he had loved and sworn to protect with his very life. Quotes Quotes of "That man, in all my years, is one of the few whom nearly bested me. Irrespective of who he fights for, what he fights for. Should I be his foe, I respect him for his fighting form for you never know a man until you fought him." - Grit "A man blessed with immense talent, and too easily distracted by whatever strikes his fancy to truly achieve his potential. He is however remarkably perceptive and deadly with his blade when you can draw his interest." - Raaf Heimdell "Damned superstitious fools! He has saved my life more times over than I care to count and they expect me to kill him for the crime of surviving a murder attempt? Bastards! Cowards! No, Damn the cost! I will keep my friend alive, and make those who sought his head regret it!" - Raaf Heimdell, seething with rage at the accusations of Varro being a Demon "While we have not spoken much in this world we stood side by side against creatures most foul in another. I will lend my arm in your defence in your trials in this world." Kader Cairn to Varro on his requesting aid in the Trial of the 7 "I will never trust him again he risen from the dead he will always be a demon in my eyes " -Josephine Lannister Heimdell trying to convince her husband that he should burn Quotes by "Is it wrong to kill a man for being tone deaf?" - After a less than stellar performance (at least in Varro's) by a minstrel at the Sanguineous and Drallion wedding ceremony "You men of the West, so preoccupied by names and titles. A man's true worth is in his actions and deeds...but alas this man must learn to accept the customs of his new home. Very well. *Ahem* This man is called Varro Varan Lyriq, Singer of the Song of Steel, Dancer upon the Water and all around good guy. At your service." "This one tends not to concern himself where gods are concerned. He is after all but a man, yet a man who seeks to be in control of his own fate." "When it all ends we have but two masters in this world, our own selves and death." "M'lords and Ladies if you please, this one has some words. Gathered here we are becuase you say this man died. I know not of this bar what I've been told. But I agree a man needs stay dead. Yet here I am, standing before you. For this Demon you call me. I know not your theologies and superstitions but I know I remain a mere mortal man. I also know your traditions. Thus where my words have failed our 7 weapons shall sing you all an epic song of exoneration. For a man should not be condemned, should not be judged, without a chance to prove his worth. More so if the man has done no wrong. I hear the whispers and see the hate in your eyes as your backs be turned. I grieve that you could not face this man, look him in the eyes as you condemn and shun him. I ask what is truly my transgression? Is my presence such a crime? But be not of fear. A man holds no ill will, he shall forgive you for your misplaced and unjustified ire... Yet here we are not for the pointing of fingers or for base exposition. We are here to prove in the eyes of gods the nature of my soul through martial contest. In this task we motley few, from different lives and of different faiths, will be as brothers upon the battlefield, a choir singing a symphony of redemption. We will stand victorious, proving this man is of flesh and blood, not some denizen of yon abyss. I hope that before the setting of the sun you shall finally see reason, see the truth of this man. We shall let the sleeping lions lie, move forward and be on with our lives...Just so" - Varro's speech to all in attendance before the Trial of the 7. "Alas a man shall always have an agenda, a plan, or some scheme. The world is in itself just one great performance and we are all merely playing our parts." - To Kader and Grit after Grit lamented on his inability to know other's agendas (yes he practically quoted Shakespeare). "Today this man has seen a Lion grow the Wings of a Falcon. For which he shall rejoice. But also this man has seen a Falcon grow the Wings of a Snake." - Varro's comments to Lord Raaf after striking him for ordering assassins to kill Lady Josephine. Conversations Raaf: "Now Varro, do you swear yourself to the 7?" Varro: "They have thus proven my innocence, it would indeed be the prudent course. I accept the ways of the 7 Gods and swear myself to their service." Raaf: "Then arise Ser Varro Lyriq." - Raaf knighting Varro after proving his innocence in the Trial of the 7. --- Horus: "It has come to my attention that after your Trial you so readily chose to return to the service of the very same Gods who condemned you? After our promise to help you, after what Arron and Caylus went through in your defence. You would go back to them? That is a hard pill to swallow." Varro: "The 7 asserted my innocence, it seemed the prudent course." Caylus: "Remember, it's your choice Varro, but just remember. The Blacktyde don't forget." Varro: "Where I come from we have many Gods and it just so happens that one amongst the 7, the Stranger is considered just another face of one of the Gods of my place of birth." Caylus: "So 1 7th of the same Gods who would see you burned is enough to go crawling back? If I am not mistaken the Drowned God is also another face of this God." Varro: "You would be mistaken." Caylus: "Not what I heard." Varro: "Ah, very well then." Caylus: "Now remember, this is totally your choice. We looked past the blade in Victaron's back." Varro: "It was a war. Such things do happen." Caylus: "We looked past that!" Horus: "I also didn't like my niece being pierced in the chest. But we looked past that too. We consider this a grave personal slight. We sacrificed much for you. And this is how we are repaid. Arron lost his leg!" Varro: "And I have thanked them wholeheartedly and apologised emphatically for their aid and what they went through. But if you wish to put it this way then they too CHOSE to fight." Horus: "Really? That is the road you wish to take?" Varro: "Well this is what you are forcing upon me." Horus: "Nothing is being forced upon you." Varro: "My decision was made based on where I have lived, and whom I have served almost my entire life!" Horus: "So be it. You can go now" Varro: "Very well." -A conversation with the Blacktyde Josephine: "Why are you even here? Get out of my sight! You have torn this family apart!" Varro: "It was your actions, your lack of reason, that have sundered this family. Not me..."m'lady". And I use the term loosely as you have not acted much like a Lady recently." Josephine: "What do you even do? I dont even know what you do expect prance around like a horse ." Varro: "I am sure your champion last week would beg to differ, ask him how my blade in his shoulder felt!" Josephine: "You are a commoner do not speak to me this way !" Varro: "I have never said otherwise, I am proud of where I come from. Yet one's worth is not judged by their origins!" Josephine: "How dare you speak to me like that. You are beneath me!" Varro: "That may be so, but I have been acting with more Noble decorum than you have for some time." Josephine: "You have done nothing for this family!" Varro: "I have served and protected Lord Raaf and his interests, YOUR children and this House loyally for practically my entire life. I am now a Knight for this very House. Everything I have done has been for House Heimdell." Josephine: "You are not loyal! You are a sells sword You there Caylus what do you think of this man?" Caylus: "Ahh he's a bit of a fuckhead. But yeah I'd say he's loyal. Josephine: She smiles bitterly " See! Just get out of my sight Varro" Varro: "If you want me gone, I will gladly cross blades with your honoured guard to prove my worth...yet again." Josephine: "You just want to kill Richard! I know. I am not stupid! I want you out of my House!" Varro: "It is Lord Raaf's House, and he wishes me stay." Josephine: "How is that? Why does he care for you so?" Varro: "He is a dear friend." Josephine: "All I see is a leech!" Varro: "I have never asked for anything." Josephine: "Yet he gives it to you anyway. So you manipulate him?" Varro: "This one does not manipulate Lord Raaf. I have served him loyally and unquestionably with no thought of regret!" Josephine: "Do not use your big words on me. I am educated !" Varro: in Braavosi..."Well?" Josephine: "You tried to die!" Caylus: "Actually I think he tried very hard not to die." Josephine: "You probably poisoned yourself! To seek gain from our house and now look your a honorable knight" Varro: "Oh I know who poisoned me m'lady." Alberecht: "Ser Varro has protected Raaf and the House for many years m'lady. He has been nothing but dedicated and loyal. And he deserves better!" Josephine: "I would see him gone!" Varro: "I have partaken of food and drink, I am protected by your tradition of Hospitality." Josephine: "Not outside... for some people like to strike from the dark."" Varro: "You may find I am not so easily snuck on." Caylus: "It wouldn't be a good idea to kill someone on you own sons, wedding." Josephine: "Well, what can I do?" Caylus: "You could have your guards arrest him." Josephine: "I will! Guards! "snaps her fingers -A heated argument with Josephine (I tried to put down what I remembered, the stand out bits etc) Family Not common knowledge Mother: Aranya, current fate unknown. Father: Dantien, current fate unknown. Uncle: Zakhar Lyriq, a dishonourable and unscrupulous mercenary. The man who arranged for Varro to leave slavery with the Company of the Rivermen. Current fate unknown. Category:Signature Characters